


The Archivist and The Miracle Girl

by silasfinch



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, Geeks, Gen, Healing, Psychological Trauma, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Saving the World, Secret Identity, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Ava Silva has a plan to survive the orphanage.It involves a few more weeks and cunning plans. Maybe vengeance.Falling at the feet of a strange British woman does not feature.Following said woman into a secret society is 360 degrees on the opposite direction.Liking the way said woman reads textbooks is just weird.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surpanakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surpanakha/gifts).



> As somebody adjacent to the health field. I find the premise of Warrior Nun (in terms of disability representation) challenging but interesting.  
> I wanted to have a go at the concept - in a slightly more authentic way - while challenging the Instra Healing narrative.  
> Plus this couple is beyond lovely.  
> I am dyslexic - please be gentle with comments about grammar
> 
> For: surpanakha, a fellow priory enthusiast who did the best list of fandom similarities. (also motifs for the win)

_"I've proven who I am so many times_

_The magnetic strip's worn thin_

_And each time I was someone else_

_And every one was taken in_

_Hours chatter in high places_

_Stir up eddies in the dust of rage_

_Set me to pacing the cage_

_Sometimes the best map will not guide you_

_You can't see what's round the bend_

_Sometimes the road leads through dark places_

_Sometimes the darkness is your friend_

_Today these eyes scan bleached-out land_

_For the coming of the outbound stage._

_Pacing the cage._

_Pacing the cage."_

Ava Silva is a miracle, and the situation has little to recommend it. 

Of course, objectively speaking her life has little to recommend it so truly being a medical freak is continuing the trend—a sicky orphan with unknown South American or American origins. Ava was familiar with the whims of fate and fortune long before becoming a marvel and the source of so much public fascination and speculation. There were few options to young people available ageing out of the care system that didn't particularly want them in the first place. The fictional accounts such as Annie paint a pretty picture of hell, even in modern times. At least she can count on both access to knowledge through many books and true friendships with fellow orphans like Diego. 

The caretakers range from neutral to deeply hostile. Her story isn't _that_ unique in that her dead parents didn't appear to have any willing friends or relatives. The knowledge and Ava Silva begins and ends with the flimsy file in St Michaels. Her 'reprieve' to 19 years happens because she is a sickly person and Sister Frances worries about the orphanage's reputation and the order if they send out such a 'representative. The extra 365 days means little to Ava beyond being able to spend more time with Diego looking after the younger kids. 

Then she receives a life-changing offer, and painful reality checks at the same time. Again, these two-step punch is an almost expected outcome in Ava's experience of life to date. Sister Frances is more than willing to pass judgement in the form of a religious fable or two about what good and grateful children needs to strive to be. Ava is her most troublesome charge and is frequently on the receiving end of such lectures. Ava can quote the holy book cover to cover. A strange feat for somebody who remains apathetic to God or at least his representatives on earth. She certainly doesn't expect any divine intervention of any significance. 

_"My name is Beatrice; I represent Cruciform an organisation and think tank that brings together people willing to fight the world’s largest problems. Our founder was once friends with your mother and only recently learnt of your circumstances. We would like to offer you a highly prized apprenticeship with our workforce."_ An officious British woman as if things are a forgone conclusion. 

" _How did you find out about me, I haven't had a single visitor in over a decade." Ava asks suspiciously._

_"We have our ways; there is plenty of time to go over things in more detail in plane." Beatrice replies sounding impatient._

_"Don't you know kidnaping orphans is against all sorts of laws, there are movies about it and everything." Ava quips mockingly_

_"We are doing no such thing..." Beatrice sounds outraged now._

Ava doesn't want this prim and correct woman to know that she isn't entirely sure what a 'think tank' is for outside TV. Let alone one that wants an orphan with average grades from an indifferent Catholic education system. To date, her plan revolves around leaving the orphanage and finding a menial job before saving enough to bail out Diego. 

Beatrice, who is about her age, has perfect posture and absolute refusal to acknowledge the Spanish heat. Her pronunciation is almost painfully correct, like something from a movie. Most older orphans are inherently suspicious of 'saviours' having gone through the routine of missionaries, wannabe celebrities and college students before. Ava wants to hear Beatrice out, but she is making no commitments. Where were these friends of her parents 12 years ago? 

_"Miss Silva, you are you alright? You are looking awful pale."_ the words sound like they are far away. 

Ava is getting ready to tell her visitor her true thoughts, despite Sister Frances lectures to be grateful. However, she doesn't get the chance her body, never an overly reliable thing collapses. Doctors and scientists will tell her later that they have never seen a syndrome quite like hers before. It wouldn't take long for the problematic moniker of 'miracle' to make an appearance. Strangely Ava last clear memory is feeling amusement that Beatrice is finally losing the famous composure while rushing to catch her. Ava likes putting people off balance. 

**Sense**

The first sense to return is the sense of smell. 

When you exist in a single location with few variations or visitors, certain things become familiar. Ava knows that she is no longer in Saint Michaels, everything smells fresh, clean and new. There is a faint hint of flowers in the air. There isn't the edge of mould that dominants the room she shares with Diego. However, many meals she misses there isn't the lingering scent of cheap, mass-produced food either. Ava Silva knows enough to stay still and gather as much information as possible. 

The sheets underneath her are 100%, not an orphan issue; they are thick and soft. There isn't a hole in one corner. Her neck feels like it is at an odd angle with such a stack of pillows. For once, she isn't too cold or boiling with the right amount of covers. If this is an orphan's version of the afterlife, it isn't too bad, despite all the dire warnings and predictions. Ava doesn't feel like she is obvious pain, and so far, there is no judgement and condemnation for her many sins. 

"She is remarkable. You were right to bring her here. It is such a shame we can't access any comprehensive. medical records." a disembodied voice complains sorrowfully. 

"How is it that places like Saint Michaels still exist in modern Europe and always enjoy the full protection of the Church? Not all these issues are from her current aliment." other insists angrily while her hands are still gentle as she baths Ava. 

"Hopefully they can use this investigation to look into the state of the other children. There will be similar troubles for the young ones, who aren't the miracles." the first voice predicts 

It's these last two facts that guarantee that she is anywhere near the orphanage. There is no way in hell; Sister Frances would let them talk about the place like that. More to the point, nobody has the time or motivation to treat Ava limbs so gently and with such attention. Sometimes they spend an entire 30 minutes on keeping Ava clean. The nuns will run through 10 kids in the same time period. Ava isn't in a position, literally or metaphorically, to complain but it does feel weird. 

**Comprehension**

There isn't a plentiful amount of information for Ava to draw on to understand her situation. 

Her biggest problem is that she keeps slipping in and out of wakefulness. Even during when she is Ava is overwhelmed by bone-deep exhaustion. Whatever stuck her down is not letting go without a fight. The information that does come to her is in little fragments that are slowly coming together to form a still confusing story. It's as if one of the sermons was suddenly in a mixture of English and Greek instead of Spanish. Beatrice, of the mysterious organisation, hadn't simply let her faint on the floor. Whosever care she was under it wasn't Sister Frances; Ava was certain of that one truth. 

People come in and out of her room with a similar regularity to her life back in the orphanage. However, there is a strange mixture of accents. Nobody appears to be reciting the Catholic prayers in any language, nor are they cursing unfortunate children's fate. On the other hand, nothing they say makes any more sense, but nobody seems to be kicking her out of this place. Ava hates the idea of being so utterly passive in a new situation, but that is often the orphan's fate. 

"Ava, my name is Dr Hernández and it’s good that you are starting to respond to us, I'm going to ask you to answer a few simple questions.

Ava doesn't feel comfortable trying to speak yet, but she blinks once, remembering that they wanted to get her to do that a while ago. It seems to do the trick.

Ava wants to tell him that she has been conscious or at least a version alert more often than not, but she doesn't have the energy. She knows his name and the identities of most of his nursing staff. The birds that sing outside the widow that gets opened sometimes are even something like companions. Still, the idea of following basic instructions is both familiar and not too taxing. This man never talks down to her like a kid or treats the staff unkindly. 

The questions follow a predictable pattern, asking about what she understands, remembers and feels. Ava feels it must be a little disappointing to realise that their medical marvel doesn't have any blinding insights to offer. They talk slowly at let her take frequent breaks and sips of fresh, clean water. There are worse ways to spend an afternoon. 

**Communication**

"My name is Ava Silva." 

The simple phrase in Spanish and English takes a worrying amount of energy and effort to get out. Her throat feels like it is still on fire, sitting up in her bed feels like she is fighting gravity and is on the losing side. Nobody seems to be expecting a huge amount from her and seem daunting excited by the slightest progress. Her ability to stay vertical confirms that she is in one of the wealthier areas of Spain. The room looks out on expansive gardens. While the two buildings are likely the same age architecturally, the similarities end there. Even staring at this ceiling is more interesting, with its flower and fruit patterns. 

The ability to recite her name and life's scant details do not seem like a reason for ecstasy. Still, she performs the tasks largely to avoid the overwhelming feelings of boredom and monotony. Those times are too similar to her time in the sickroom of Saint Michaels. At least this new routine doesn't involve Sister Frances and hours of lectures about humanity's damnation. 

"Miss Silva, your recovery is like nothing I have seen in my medical career. To come through such a series of medical disasters is nothing short of miraculous, especially with life at the orphanage and so many other complications. Perhaps, you should be under the patronage of Raphael rather than Michael." Dr Hernández offers enthusiastically as he checks her vital signs for the 100th time. 

"Can you get word to my friend Diego, at the orphanage? He will be worried I'm either dead or the new daughter in a do-gooder family, either way he should know where I am. Sister Frances won't tell anyone, anything." Ava asks in Spanish relieved to realise it was getting easier to talk. 

"Your accent is unusual, to add to a list of mysteries and enigmas." Dr Hernández enthuses with a gentle tilting of her head. 

"Not so strange. Dead American mother. Irish 'caretaker.' and orphans from all over different parts of Spain. Plus, we were only able to what old TV. Diego?" Ava asks impatiently, her cooperation having definite limits. 

"Miss Beatrice is arranging all the details, including soothing the children at Saint Michaels. You couldn't have fallen at the feet of a more efficient and focused young woman." the doctor replies reassuringly. 

"She doesn't like me very much; I wasn't too enthusiastic about salvation." Ava offers flippantly. 

"I'm sure that's not true. Beatrice is here for a status update at least once or twice a week." Hernández disagrees conversationally. 

"I'm definitely mucking up her special schedule for sure." Ava finds that prospect more amusing than anything. 

**Practicalities of A Miracle**

Ava Silva prides herself on not being stupid. 

She will freely admit her lack of education and the sheltered nature of her upbringing. Even the faint memories of her time with her mother revolve around hiding from everyday life. Still, Ava despises it when people talk down to her or any other children and Saint Michaels. Being an orphan doesn't automatically decrease someone's value as a human being, even on Spain's streets where orphans and struggling children are more common than other places. 

"We are so lucky that Beatrice thought to bring you here. Few other places could keep everything stabilised for so long."

"Isn't boasting high up there in the ranks of sins?"

"Merely the truth, young Ava. Many miles separate the centres of excellence in Spain." the doctor disagrees."

Ava is in danger of feeling stupid and vulnerable now, and the feeling is making her angry. It does not help matters that she has next to no control over anything from her moments to how much of the (admittedly delicious) food she eats. They give her plenty of books and entertainment but little useful and practical information that a person can use to form a plan. Ava thinks about running away; she has plenty of methods from when she used to dream of escaping the orphanage. These people have extremely low opinions of her ability to sneak and deceive. 

At the same time, she _wants_ to know what all the fuss is about before leaving. Maybe the nuns were right, and her curiosity will get her into the ultimate form of trouble. Not that anybody could imagine these particular circumstances coming into play. A distant part of her brain also wants to see Beatrice again and see if she can provoke more banter. Ava doesn't come across interesting people every day. 

"So are you trying to tell me I have been sick for the best part of a month, with a mysterious condition? An illness that nobody understands or knows how to treat? The junior doctors are calling me a miracle?" Ava isn't sure which question she wants answers for first. 

"There are a few more technical details, but that sums up the story rather neatly. Your body was failing, and then through no intervention, the healing began. You aren't 100%, but the most worrying symptoms are no longer detectable.”

Ava hasn’t had much experience with miracles but she can already tell she doesn’t trust them.

***

"Couldn't you pick a slightly less gloomy book, not that I don't enjoy the lives of the saints." 

Ava knows it is mean but ever since discovering that Beatrice is her unofficial keeper, the urge to find out more about the woman is overwhelming. One of her long confinement skills is the ability to fake sleep in an extremely convincing way. Few of the nuns could pick when she and Diego were completely ignoring curfew. Beatrice isn't so different from them in a way, more appealing to look at but the same general focus. 

"Well, I suppose it is a sign of progress that you are in a position to offer complaints and commentary. Your literary preferences were not part of the file." Beatrice says primly closing the book with a resounding thud. 

"It'll be surprising if they have my colour and height within the correct range. Saint Michaels aren't known for their organisational skills or particular attention to individual orphans." Ava offers sarcastically. 

"I wasn't talking about that administrative horror show; I was making better systems than that at 11. We have records on all potential applicants, including their preferences."

"That's not comforting on either count. You were organising stuff as a kid?" Ava asks with genuine curiosity. 

"It made packing every few months far easier. There is nothing more valuable than information that is well structured and can serve people who need it." Beatrice replies with a level annoyance and frustration in her rejoinder. 

"Are you ready to impart some that knowledge on to me? We can start anywhere. Where the heck we are? Why am I being treated in a hospital that looks like a hotel? What possessed you to read to a prospective employee in a comma for two weeks straight?" Ava throws out the questions in rapid-fire. 

"17 days to be precise." Beatrice corrects quicky. 

"So not the point." Ava all but growls the words out. 

"The Order of Cruciform is an organisation that seeks to protect society from many evils in the world. Through a combination of physical training, extensive technological holdings, and knowledge from all over the world. Some people inherit particular abilities that are outside the norm and others that serve willing in other capacities. We believe that you are part of the few with inherent powers. The offer of an apprenticeship is genuine. You can read all the documentation at your leisure." Beatrice rattles the information off with an impressive lack of breathing. 

"You were planning on fitting all that life-altering information into one small plane right. Hate to break it to you, but there is little special about me. I'm no orphan who can sing beautifully and charm people. Or else somebody would have found me in the last decade?" Ava almost succeeds in keeping the hurt from her voice. 

"It was going to be a long flight. There is no mistake in your identity. Nobody could find you if they didn't know you existed." 

"Look, will I still get a decent food supply?" 

"Of course. What you have been given represents what all in order receive."

"Will you help me find a better place for Diego and the others? A real place, not just people who can fill out paperwork?" Ava asks sharply 

"It's already in the works with some of the best people in the field. Nobody else will suffer like that again." Beatrice says everything like it’s a solemn vow. 

"Will you help me figure out what this mystery illness is?"

"Absolutely. It's my first priority. It's unusual even amongst our parameters. Thanks to Dr Hernández’s excellent work we have plenty of data." Beatrice sounds enthusiastic now. 

"And if it turns out I am just an everyday orphan with no mystical powers, a disappointment of recessive genes or whatever. You will give me enough money and connections to find a job and recent an apartment without rodents." Ava's words are stony on this point. 

"That won't happen Ava..." Beatrice tries to start a more compressive answer.

"Promise me or I and my miraculous organs walkabout of here.”

“I promise you, Ava Silva. Regardless of the outcome we will help you build a new life.”


	2. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon was too quick with Ava's adjustment, I wanted to explore it more.

_ Sometimes the best map will not guide you _

_ You can't see what's round the bend _

_ Sometimes the road leads through dark places _

_ Sometimes the darkness is your friend _

_ Today these eyes scan bleached-out land _

_ For the coming of the outbound stage. _

_ Pacing the cage. _

_ Pacing the cage." _

Ava Silva plans to make use of the new situation unashamedly. 

Miracles at Saint Michael's are a common vocabulary. The nuns and caretakers are quite free with that word to describe many things, from a change in the weather to the infrequent times when one of their numbers found a home or placement. The quality of a new situation didn't matter that much, only the appearance of a successful orphanage. Ava was the miracle girl who survived the bad car crash, constant illness, and stubborn pride. The nuns and priest thought it miraculous that she reaches the age of nineteen. Naturally enough, they took most of the credit. The latest situation with Beatrice and her gang, not that exceptional, but it can be useful. 

Ava's priority is figuring out the mechanics of her body a physical space, now that she is intermittently deathly ill. Dr Hernández is willing enough to leave her in the custody of her wealthy jailers, as long as Ava comes back for regular check-ups. Ava likes the man because he doesn't talk to her and demonstrates basic exercises for strengthen and conditioning. There is no strength in her muscles, and the tenons are stiff, but Ava progresses a little more each day. 

The second priority on Ava's growing list is finding and horde resources. The place Beatrice and her 'sisters' call home is ridiculously opulent and reinforces that Ava is no in an entirely different part of Spain. Her hospital; bed pales in comparison to all the extra furniture, decorations and little luxuries. It is a relatively simple matter to start hiding items of clothing, maps, a cheap cell phone from the back of a draw and perishable foods. Enough orphans ran away that Ava knows exactly what the best options are for a life sleeping rough. 

The next item she looks for is knowledge of everything from the new city she is living in, to the other people who share this space with her. Suppose Ava is going to leave this place (voluntarily or involuntary). The basic information will be curial in keeping her out of trouble and off the map for anyone looking. She could get lucky and this new situation because something of a permanent problem, but if Ava knows anything, the odds are rarely if ever in her favour, miracle or not. 

"There are two types of evil and destruction that threaten the world and humanity, the supernatural and the natural. As with almost all things, there are cycles when each of these factors plays a central role. Our commitment is to address both sides of the proverbial coin, depending on which is the most imminent disaster. Beatrice is not a teaching, but she has the bearing of one. 

"What phase of the operation are we in now? Are regular terrible people destroying the planet or do these ones have horns and glowing eyes?" Ava asks without much hope of a straight forward answer. 

"There is some information that you will only be privy to when you finish the training. I am giving you a more general introduction." Beatrice sounds almost embarrassed this time. 

"Or I could look out the window and see if there are blinding comets in the sky, there were a few old diester movies on the TV at St. Michaels." it pleases Ava to know that she isn't entirely without cultural references, even though are out of date. 

Beatrice then goes through the basic books and history Ava might like to read, from her precious collection. Ava finds the pile more than a little intimidating, more reading material than anywhere in St Michael's or its partner sites put together. It feels strangely rewarding that these people have expectations of her abilities and absorb new information. There is no question that her education is too remedial or lacking to offer any insights. The words are basic but not at an insulting level. 

***

"So are you a language genius or something?" 

They are standing in the grand space that is Ava's bedroom while she is here. There are no personal items or decorations of any kind. However, the dresser is full of clothing, and there are plenty of blankets and natural light. So far, it is a definite win in comparison to her home for the last 12 years. Beatrice is talking adamantly to the movers who either Italian or French; Ava isn't listening closely enough to make the distinction. 

"There are more ways to acquire knowledge than your current circumstances, Miss Silva. Some of us do have any supernatural advantage to speak of, as I explained when we first met." 

"Hey, easy with the judgement, Library Girl. I didn't ask to be a freak of nature that makes the doctors lose their minds. It's you that picked me up out of the dirt, remember?" Ava hunches her shoulders in a defensive posture. 

"Well don't take everything for granted then and presume that everything comes with the wave of a magical finger. You would be a fool to think things will be that easy, for anyone here." Beatrice sounds suddenly earnest and fierce. 

"To take something for granted, don't I need to understand what is happening fundamentally? Much less what may or may not occur to me." Ava is proud of herself for remembering that word. 

Beatrice glowers at her before turning her attention back to shifting the furniture and lamps into a suitable location. Ava supposes she should think about such things, but she cannot summon the energy to care. Developing an attachment to material possessions is too quickly is asking for trouble. There is no guarantee that her miracle status will last beyond the next training. Besides her companion seems to be on a roll and Ava likes watching her work. 

"I know, please forgive me. Sometimes the supernatural elements are frustrating to me, especially when learning and gaining new skills. My scores on the leadership psych evaluation were never overly high." Beatrice waves a self, deprecating smile. 

Ava Silva blinks at the unexpected nature of the apology. People don't generally apologise to nameless orphans in dark corridors. Maybe true power involves being able to influence the behaviour of other people. This beautiful and powerful woman wants her approval at least in this one moment. There is no obvious reply to this silent request; Ava shifts her weight uncomfortably. Beatrice doesn't expect anything to happen. She turns her attention back to the books, waiting for Ava to sit next to her. 

***

"So you want me to train to be some mystical fighting warrior when last month I could barely move outside my room?" Ava doesn't bother to hide her laugher.

Beatrice scowls at her before returning her attention to the ridiculously healthy-looking salad that is on her plate. Ava is still struggling not to stare at the share variety and quantity of food on display in this complex. All the staff are polite and friendly, and nobody questions her when she goes back for seconds or thirds. Her supply of cans and packets is getting comfortably large. She wants to keep some of the cookies for the youngest orphans when she sees them next. 

"You seem to have a unique talent for taking everything I say and turning it into an oversimplification. There are plenty of steps into now and any potential official assignment." Beatrice doesn't sound too annoyed at this stage.

"You enjoy using far too many words and historical references. If it weren't a Catholic saint or catechism, it wouldn't exactly be encouraged; neither was talking for that matter." Ava works to keep her voice light. 

Somehow it is getting easier to talk about her experiences, getting familiar with having people who have an _interest_ in learning about who Ava is as a person. She isn't simply another number which is draining resources from an orphanage with no budget. Nobody seems to react with obvious horror when she talks, but the pity is almost worst. Ava thinks she hangs around Beatrice so much because she refuses to tiptoe around the reality of such things. 

"Doesn't sound far off my experience at boarding school. Although I am thankful to say, our nuns were strict about cleanliness and fresh air. Saint Michaels represents the worst of such places." Beatrice confesses softly, sounding truly sorrowful.

"When did you get to Spain? Did you go to school in Britain?" Ava asks quickly trying to change the subject. 

"My parents were and are influential diplomats. I can call many places home, in the technical sense. It wasn't until coming here and meeting Mary and the others that I found a place. It helps to speak multiple languages well when your family is on display, it wasn't easier to learn that disobey." Beatrice sounds as if she is speaking to someone in the distance. 

***

"Woah, is that me on those screens?" Ava hates sounding like a kid, but she can't help it.

"Yes in a manner of speaking. Despite your insistent commentary, you are doing rather well, physiologically speaking." Beatrice says primly. 

Ava catches the faint undertone that implies that other factors of her existence are less than desirable. While she has met other people in this place, Beatrice still acts as her minder and guide for all things in her new. Ava can't say that she has a routine or even a good sense of things, but Beatrice is as consistent as the sunrise. Today they are back at the private hospital grounds, that have some connection to the main complex. Ava was too out of it last time to pay attention to any of the details. 

"So you a doctor too? Is there anything that you don't know?" Ava glares at the other woman playfully. 

"An Archivist in our organisation needs a rudimentary understanding..."

Dr Hernandez's entrance prevents Beatrice from going into full-on lecture mode; Ava cannot work out if she is relieved or disappointed. Her doctor certainly makes a pleasant change from the medical services at her former home. He is so excited by her progress and does everything he can to make her feel at ease. Money introduces you to professionals who have people skills it seems. Ava almost feels bad about stealing basic first aid, but it didn't last long. 

"Hello, Ava. The scans and tests indicate that our interventions are working wonders or more actually. Your body is being wonderful and being kind enough to let medical science come along for the ride. Is there anything you would like to report? Any changes that are making a difference?" he sounds somewhere eager and fearful.

"Well all my limbs are moving in the right direction, so that is progress. Nothing exciting or on the miracle scale, sadly. Have you heard anything about the others from St Michael? They promised you would look after them, without magic or whatever." Ava cannot help but glare. 

"I can't reveal any specific information, but let me reassure you again. The children of the orphanage and any other facilities are receiving top-rate care." Dr Hernandez holds up a placating hand. 

"Maria has that bad cough that gets bad in both winter and spring. Diageo catches everything going around and struggles to keep rich foods down, you need to watch him carefully." Ava reveals earnestly running through all the information she knows. 

"Ava, I know you have no reason to trust the medical system, but we have all the tools available to treat Maria, Diageo and all the others. They are relatively simple problems that were allowed to get severe and worry you, as their honorary big sister, am I right?" the words are gentle and surprisingly soothing. 

"The walls are very thin, it’s impossible not here every cough or frantic trip to the bathroom." Ava tries to remain stoic, but she feels tears pricking the back of her eyes. 

"If it would make you feel any better, there is no reason we can't start arranging visits and phone calls. A sense of familiarity will do the other children the world of good." the doctor is polite enough to ignore her tears. 

"Even if I am Ava, the miracle freak?" Ava wipes away at the tear. 

"You are still Ava Silva, their brave defender, nothing will change that." 

"There was little I could do in practice; they still got sick and heartsick for relatives that would never come back." Ava dismisses the praise. 

"You did everything available to you. Now that there is more on the table, you and the rest of our time can do offer more Diageo and everyone else." Dr Hernandez offers with an encouraging smile. 

Ava manages to force a smile, but she isn't entirely sure how she feels about being part of this strange team that speak in riddles all the time. Somehow Beatrice's smile of quick reassurance makes the prospect seem less daunting. She can always hound her guide for more specific information about her roommates at a later time. Beatrice is surprisingly open to negotiation if you find the right bait, mainly Ava sitting down and following instructions for the day. 

***

"So are you something like royalty in this cult than?"

"Don't be so insulting or naive. A) we are not a cult and B) Britain only has one barely functional monarchy; none of them looks like me. 

Ava doesn't mean for her lame joke to be insulting, but she feels Beatrice stiffen beside her. It's impossible _not_ to hear rumours about the British family, and Ava Silva is continuously trying to overhear everything she can. Her particular fascination with her reluctant guide is hard to explain.

They are walking through the grand room that serves as the library. The wrap-around shelves of books and banks of computers are Beatrice's domain. As the chief Archivist for the organisation (a word Ava looks up later), it's her job to keep track of the past, present and future. Organisation the children at the orphanage seem like child's play in comparison to all this work. Ava is afraid to touch anything for fear of recking the perfect order. 

"Don't your roots go back 800 years in this place or something?" Ava repeats the gossip without much thought, 

"A wild oversimplification of a complex situation." Beatrice doesn't sound angry, but her voice is far from happy. 

"Better a million relativities than a street orphan with incomplete and fake records to her name." Ava declares drily. 

"There are more than one way to be abandoned." Beatrice almost hisses out the words as if they are painful to keep in her mouth, like a confession that burns the soul. 

Ava doesn't want to admit that she doesn't know any other family type, then her roommates and the new ones that cycle in and out. She doesn't wish to Beatrice to see that she doesn't remember anything about having a mother or father; the vague impressions of love and comfort might be wishful thinking. Beatrice has family issues a mile wild, but it is hard to conceptualise such things when there is nothing but a blank slate. There are no more branches to add beyond Ava Silva on the family tree; even her mother's name might not be an official one. 

"Well, everybody seems to like you here, it counts for something." Ava repeats the platitude almost instinctively. 

"There is a different being liking and tolerating. I am extremely capable at my job, that all that matters." Beatrice insists in a tone that is almost painfully brittle. 

Ava thinks she is wrong in multiple ways, but she doesn't have the words to offer an objection. Maybe hanging out with Beatrice with give her the language of friendship to go along with everything else. 

***

"So what's my timeframe? Is everybody going to be expecting me to walk on water by the end of the first week?" Ava asks half-seriously. 

Beatrice is completing her seemingly never-ending tour of the grounds. Ava is just prideful enough **not** to say that this is perhaps the most she walked in her life. The entirety of Saint Michaels would fit into a corner of the place. Ava will sound like enough of a provincial loser when these people place actual expectations on her. It's best to shut up and learn as much as possible. There are at least eight escape points if there supernatural security. 

"Nothing so drastic as that. I wasn't joking when I said my employer wants to make amends for mistakes of the past. Recovery is the top priority. Your friend Diego is keep to talk to you as soon as you are up to it." Beatrice dutifully reports. 

"Out of curiosity, do you ever joke? I'll be cool to chat with Diego." Ava tries to coax a smile but only receives a glare. 

"You can use the cell phone you stole." Beatrice says snappy without sparing the other woman a glace. 

"Are you going to turn me in or put a black mark against my name?" Ava asks cautiously. 

It is always useful to know the punishment structure for this shadowy organisation. Saint Michaels and the nuns were relatively easy to figure out after the first few years. People didn't want to interact with individual children overly much, so it wasn't difficult to stay under the radar; Unless you were an oddity like Ava, an American child on their doorstep with few papers. Unfortunately, Ava was stubborn, prideful and didn't respond to the harshest corrections. The only redeeming feature was that she has a knack for soothing the younger ones to sleep when they are new. 

"We aren't at a boarding school, and you aren't under any official capacity anyway. I am still spending half the day untangling your official documentation; penmanship is a dying art even in the monastic orders. Don't do anything to disrupt the mission and no one will bother you." Beatrice isn't nearly as casual as the words suggest. 

"Right now, I could wander into a mission without knowing it; you aren't exactly forthcoming with information." Ava points out practically. 

"That won't happen; I am here for a reason. Such an occupation wouldn't be my first choice. You are several centuries younger than the people I spend most of my time with, more opinionated too." Beatrice replies firmly. 

Ava shouldn't feel so much vague hurt at the comment about her useful or difficulty. She only has one or two friends; it's difficult to say what the process is meant to feel like, a small part of her hopes that they get the chance to learn how to do the friendship thing better. Over the next few weeks, she will meet more people and future 'sisters', but there is something particular about her first contact in this new world. 

"That was something approximating a joke if only a bad one. My social skills are fairly poor. There is a reason they relocate me to the theoretical side of the operation." Beatrice rushes on sounding self-conscious suddenly. 

"Well, in the last few weeks I met more people than I have seen in the past decade, maybe we can figure things out together, at least for the next little while." Ava tries for a peace making gesture. 

"Somehow you manage to seem charming and engaging all the same. Maybe you are magic after all?" Beatrice is still stiff but manages to smile. 

***

"Don't worry, you'll find your place, everyone finds things intimidating at first.

Ava Silva realises somewhere along the way that likes this woman who is her jailer. In their brief time together Beatrice is a surprisingly calming influence in these uncertain times. Ava doubts this reality will stay so civil once more structure and routine to her day beyond simply healing. Or when her mysterious 'benefit' factor decides to emerge from the shadows and explain himself. Despite the fact, she is cheerfully 'stealing' from the place and spying on people. Ava doesn't want to get Sister Beatrice into real trouble, even if it is way too fun to tease her. 

"With all due respect, it's highly unlikely we have the same notions of intimation, Beatrice. You are all kinds of fierce, my new friend." Ava says, keeping lightless. 

"Fierceness is teachable; it's practically mandatory here. You will learn the fundamentals when you start to feel better. Father wants to me you before things start progressing. Don't bother running away until then, please? Chasing you around wouldn't be the highlight of my week. " Beatrice offers her a weak smile in defence. 

"Well than take me to your leader and we can figure out why everyone is so crazy about my organs." Ava makes a show of ushering her new friend out the door. 

Ava Silva finds irrational satisfaction in making Beatrice smile, even if she does so reluctantly. She was far too weak to be a bully in the orphanage, so her survival strategy was making friends and learning from them, even when her body was failing. Her new life won't be so bad with a few people watching back, no matter how strange or obsessive about rules Beatrice turns out to be. 

"For your information, I was once a champion at Orienteering so I will find you if you run away." Beatrice says conversationally. 

"I don't even know what that is, but it doesn't surprise me you are good at it." Ava confesses while shaking her head. 

Ava has no intention of betraying this woman's trust or making trouble; at the same time, there is no way she is going to trust a mystical science and the promise of service life. Nobody came to see her or any other orphans until her organs could start doing strange things; everything could go away again in a heartbeat. Over a decade at St Michael's is a long time to wait for the salvation that never comes. Her new room may have softer sheets and better food, but the principle is the same. 

The Archivist will get sick of the 'Miracle Girl' soon enough. 


End file.
